


The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 5

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.





	The Citric Acid Cycle Series: Snippet 5

Methos closed his eyes, shivering from the delicious sensations as each one of his fingers was licked and sucked in turn.

Duncan's tongue was flicking lightly up each digit as it was sucked into his mouth, the sweet syrup a crisp harmony to the musky salt of Methos' skin.

Releasing Methos' index finger with an almost silent "pop", Duncan frowned, a nagging worry filtering through his lust.

"Maybe we should have driven Joe home. He didn't look well," he mused out loud.

"Mmm, he's fine, Mac. Just a little shocked. Now...," he leaned towards the Scot until his lips ghosted over the other man's mouth, "where...," he licked Duncan's upper lip, "...were...," a flick of his tongue caressed Duncan's bottom lip, "... we?" He pressed against Duncan, his last word lost in Duncan's mouth as he pressed inwards with his tongue.

Duncan felt himself pressed backwards as their mouths fused, their tongues dancing together in the moist heat. Suddenly they were in motion as Methos pressed him backwards towards the bathroom, his busy hands removing Duncan's clothes with each step. Duncan felt his cock pulsing painfully in his jeans and groaned, his own hands ripping at Methos' clothing in a new sense of urgent need.

A shirt slid to the floor, followed by a belt. Another step...a zipper released...a pair of pants thrown to the side....

And suddenly they were naked, heated skin touching, two pulsing cocks pressing for contact with its mate. Methos pulled his mouth from Duncan's as they entered the bath stall, his starved lungs gasping for air."

We'll...," gasp, "...check..., "gasp, "on Joe...," gasp, "this afternoon." He delved for his partner's red, swollen lips once again, noting the glazed dark eyes that met his own.

Methos pressed Duncan back until he was pushed against the cold tile, the tactile contrast of cold against his heated skin sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Duncan smiled wickedly as he grabbed Methos' shoulders abruptly and turned him until their positions were reversed. "Joe who?" he growled before devouring Methos' mouth once again.

Somehow the water was turned on, the hot jets cascading down their bodies as they pressed together, unwilling to separate their mouths for even a moment. Duncan blindly reached for the soap, his eyes closed as the kiss continued, perfectly content with not breathing for the moment.

He felt long fingers stroking and pressing into his muscles, across his chest and down his abdomen. His cock jumped with excitement as sensitive nipples were skimmed and pinched, his own fingers finding their mates on his lover's body. Breaking apart to gasp a breath, he shivered under the hot spray of water, his pleasure threatening to peak with each hungry caress.

His cock was red and throbbing, every heartbeat inching him closer to completion. He felt Methos tremble against him before strong hands grabbed his arms, turning him brusquely towards the wall.

Methos pressed against Duncan's back, fighting the overwhelming urge to spear the body under his hands with his aching cock. He rested his head against Duncan's broad back, his eyes tightly shut, his breaths raspy, and blindly reached for the lubricant he knew resided on the shower ledge. His sure fingers found the tube and he smiled (boy scout).

He quickly coated two fingers and pressed inward into the tight ring of muscle between his lover's ass cheeks. He stroked in and out, quickly and efficiently stretching the tiny orifice until he heard a warning growl echoed from his partner.

Duncan felt the hard tip of Methos' cock as it pressed against his anus. He took a deep breath and bore down, allowing the beloved penis to enter his body. He felt the satin skin slide across his membranes, the hard shaft pulsing with life as it grazed his gland. The pressure was building in his groin as his cock speared the air with every thrust of his hips as he was filled over and over by Methos' heated organ. He reached for his cock, wrapping his fingers around it tightly, and began stroking, matching his lover's strokes inside his body.

Methos wrapped his arms around Duncan's chest tightly, supporting his upper body with the firm mass of his lover's masculine frame. His hips were jerking sharply against Duncan's firm buttocks, his balls slapping the wet skin. He felt the pressure peaking and tensed, his pelvis pressed tightly to Duncan's ass. The orgasm started in his balls, the pressure exploding into hundreds of tiny contractions that shot up through his cock until he was spilling out into Duncan's hot body. He was vaguely aware that his lover was tensing, crying out at the same time when they both collapsed onto the shower floor.

Duncan turned, taking Methos into his arms as they leaned back against the shower wall. The shower was pounding down across them, beating a rhythm against their heaving chests. He felt, rather than heard, Methos chuckle once he was able to collect his breath.

"That was...." Duncan managed to say between laughing breaths.

"Yeah, it was," Methos agreed, stroking a hand lightly down the tan thigh pressing against him. "Water's getting cold," he managed to warn.

"Yeah, it is," Duncan agreed. "We should turn it off," he said logically.

"Yeah, we should. Duncan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about waffles after our run tomorrow?"

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly Known as the Kreb's Cycle Series.
> 
> A series of loosely related Highlander snippets, male/male.  
> Parts 1 & 4 by Elistaire; Parts 2, 3, & 5 by Pat, Part 6 by Chris


End file.
